


Born On Christmas

by hannyhasmyfancy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyhasmyfancy/pseuds/hannyhasmyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Clintasha fluff :3 I may add more chapters later if this gets attention but for now this is it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha-Russian-Born on Christmas  
Clint took Natasha's hand and led her through the mall. It was Christmas time in New York and everything was lit with festive lights. Nat sighed and rolled her eyes at Clint's enthusiasm as he pulled her into the crowd around the mall Santa Claus.  
"I don't understand why you're so excited about a fat man in a sweaty red suit." She followed none the less.  
"I never really had Christmas's. None that I remember anyway. Why are you so against it? I mean your name means 'born on Christmas'." Clint looked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
"When did you ever research my name?" She poked him in the shoulder, taking the focus off his shitty childhood.  
"When I was trying to access your file. I felt like it." He said it so nonchalauntly she almost missed it.  
"You accessed my file?"  
"Tried."  
"Why?" Nat's anger was becoming clear. She didn't want him seeing anything she didn't want to tell him. She wasn't ready for everything to be out and out yet.  
"I was tryng to figure out your real birthday. I just wanted to know, Tash." He made his voice sound calming and low. He didn't mean to anger her.  
Natasha stopped at the nickname. He doesn't call her that very often, only when he wants something or when they're in the bedroom, which sometimes go hand in hand.  
After a long pause, "What does my name mean agian, Mr. Nosey?"   
"Born on Christmas, I alre- Oh!"  
Nat rolled her eyes again. "It's a damn good thing you're pretty. I'm surprised it took you this long." She kissed him in the middle of the crowd, taking his hand and leading him to the fat man in the suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Born on christmas  
They're laying bed, Nat's red hair sprawled on Clint's chest. It's her birthday and Christmas today.   
"Why didn't you tell me when your birthday was?" He asked her, running his fingers through her hair and down her bare back.  
"Christmas was never a happy time for me. My mother died on Christmas, my house burned down, killing the rest, on Christmas morning. It's just never been a good time. I wanted my birthday to be happy." She answered honestly, she didn't want him to make a big thing about her birthday today. She chose her mother's birthday, August 16th, for a reason. She loves her mother, wanted to honor her.  
"Okay. I still got you a gift. I mean I got it like three month ago but I still want you to have it." He stretched and reached under the nightstand, pulling a little turquoise box out and placing it on his chest.  
"What is it?" She seemed suspicious. Is it a ring? Please don't let it be a ring, I'm not ready for that.   
He seemed to read her mind and quietly said, "It's not a ring, Tash, just open it."  
Natasha delicately lifted the box from his chest and opened it. Inside sat a small, simple, silver arrow.   
"Now I'll always be with you."  
She looked up at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes and whispered, "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." before slipping it on. "I love it. And I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I looked and I couldn't find Natasha's real birthday, or her mothers, so just um this is probably majorly au.


End file.
